


115

by syntinenmatriarkka



Series: AOT Poetry [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Poetry, because i love to suffer, because only God can stop me and he's a coward, but they're sort of vague, more references to Greek mythology, semi-angsty, spoilers for chapters 115 and 132!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntinenmatriarkka/pseuds/syntinenmatriarkka
Summary: "A beast cried hunter - in this fight, it is Prometheus against the rage of Zeus once again / and the consequence of hubris has a name"
Series: AOT Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954363
Kudos: 2





	115

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps I went a lil' bit haywire with this one? Also, I think it's way more abstract than the other AOT poem I've posted but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Oh Crimson, where is your arrow?

Did you lose it in the haze of the bitter end?

Got no wit, no map to follow 

just a heart to heed my command

and a thousand eager men willing to go where my blade points in the Great Battle of our age

as history repeats itself, a cursed, never-ending cycle  


Now, where is the severed sword and the rider oh-so-brave?

Long gone they are, gone under

Paint the morning sky red; you found something, you found our Atlantis - freedom and hope in the stars  


And once more a light shall be born out of the ashes, little fire 

In the silence they both sat

After the war there are only so many moments words can reach

I'd take your mismatched hands and in the shimmer of our last moments bury them in the sand that the hourglass left behind

You will never know how much I feel for you

Sing to me about sorrow, about adoration, but above all else - sing me a song of a life without these shackles

for if those words are spoken, they will become our reality

There's your voice in my head telling me to fight this

and I'd be reckless not to follow your orders

You are the future that they need

You are the only one who can give it to them

A beast cried hunter - in this fight, it is Prometheus against the rage of Zeus once again and the consequence of hubris has a name

Tell me I'm the vice you know best

If to allure is to horrify then you are the most divine thing I have laid my tormented eyes upon

but you are only an angel with his wings clipped and burnt like the lost lover was, on the deck of a sinking ship, 

blinded from seeing the land of the free in the burning horizon


End file.
